Just a Slight Change in Plans
by PigeonWings
Summary: A sweet and rather funny Brock/Misty romance. After two events, Misty discovers that perhaps it wasn't meant to be with Ash, after all. (gymshipping, BAMRN, BAML)


Just A Slight Change in Plans  
  


  
Summary: A sweet and fairly humorous Brock/Misty romance. Misty discovers that perhaps it wasn't meant to be with Ash, after all.   
Notes: PG-13 for Language. This one goes out to all gymshippers.  
Ages in fic: Misty is 15, Brock is 18, and Ash is 13.  
  
  
***  
  
Angry. Furious. Horrified.  
  
  
No words could describe just how irritated Misty felt at the moment.   
  
  
"Rejected!" she huffed, pacing back and forth. "I've pined after that boy for so long, and he doesn't even notice!"  
  
  
She retreated further into the woods as she stomped her feet as her cheeks grew redder by the second. Glancing around, she saw nothing but thick woods around her. Good. He couldn't hear.  
  
  
"FUCK YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. She paused a second, her fists shaking. Her clenched jaw slowly relaxed, and she slowly dissolved into awkward laughter.  
  
  
"That felt good," she muttered, still choking back small giggles.  
  
_  
Crunch. Crackle. Crunch._   
  
  
_Oh no, _she thought, hearing footsteps draw near to her. What if Ash had heard, and he was coming to pound her head with the frying pan? Now she was really in for it!  
  
  
The figure emerged. "Hey there, Misty!" came a voice. Misty turned around. It was Brock, not Ash. _Thank god, _she thought instantly.  
  
  
"Uh- uh, hi B-brock!" Misty stammered, in both relief and surprise. "Um, strange seeing you in the middle of nowhere!" she continued, gesturing at the thick forests around the two of them.  
  
  
"Well, I was off collecting firewood for dinner, and I heard a loud 'Fuck you, Ash Ketchum!' coming from right here," Brock said, chuckling. "My curiosity got the best of me."  
  
  
Misty was annoyed. She hadn't wanted anyone to hear that. Still, better Brock than Ash, so she kept her tone lighthearted. "Nah, you just wanted to make sure we weren't beating each other's brains out," Misty teased.  
  
  
"Well, that too," Brock admitted. "But you're all alone, aren't you? Now I really am curious. What happened?"  
  
  
Misty's face turned red again. "Oh, that asshole! I hate him!" She began hitting the nearest tree with all her force, not thinking of the potentially painful consequences.  
  
  
Brock put an arm around Misty, trying to steady her trembling body. "I think we should sit down," he said. "How about that rock?"  
  
  
With a sigh, Misty obliged. Truth be told, she wanted to vent to someone, anyone, about what had just happened. And Brock was nice that way. He would always lend her an ear, no matter how angry she was. She liked that about him...  
  
  
"So, what's wrong with Ash this time?" asked Brock.  
  
  
"Oh, this has got to be the lowest blow of all time!" Misty whined. "I- well, I've kind of had a little crush on him for the past few years..." she blushed, stopping. Oops. There went her big secret.  
  
  
Brock grinned. "I always figured as much," he said, motioning for her to continue.  
  
  
"Well, okay then," she said, recovering. Apparently she wasn't good at keeping secrets, anyway. "So today, I just HAD to tell him how I felt, right? Right! So I told him, and..."  
  
  
"He told you he didn't feel the same way?"  
  
  
"No!" exclaimed Misty, shaking her head vigorously. "That's the worst part! He didn't really even reject me, he just didn't get it!"  
  
  
Brock put his lips together, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
Misty went off on one of her tirades. "Ash, I like you, I say. Hey, I like you, too. You're a great friend, he replies. No, I mean I like you in a very special way! I respond. Hey Misty, so do I. You're the best person I've ever known. No, you twerp, I mean I have feelings for you, damn it! I try again. Oh, Ash says in response. I have special feelings for you, too...just like I do for my pokemon! Damn it, Ash, I-"  
  
  
Brock cut her off. "So I take it our dense friend Ash didn't have a clue what you meant?"  
  
  
"Uh-huh!" she replied. "I don't get it? How can he be so thick? I've liked him for so many years!"  
  
  
Putting his arm around her again, Brock said, "But you know by now that Ash is like that, don't you? He's still young, you know. His pokemon training comes first."  
  
  
"Yeah," Misty said, relaxing a bit. "But he'll always be like that, I'm thinking now! He's 13, and I bet he's never had a crush in his life. It's always pokemon for him! The career man! The champion! What about a wife? What about kids? He doesn't give a damn!"  
  
  
"That's just the way some people are, Misty," said Brock, "including Ash. I wouldn't be surprised if he never marries."  
  
  
She sighed dramatically. "I wish he could just be a little calmer, a little more romantic, a little more mature." Her eyes widened as she looked at Brock. "A little- a little more like you, I guess," she stammered, blushing.  
  
  
"I'm flattered, Misty," Brock said with a smile. "Well, maybe Ash just isn't right for you. Would you really want to fight with your boyfriend as much as you fight with him?"  
  
  
"Well, I guess not," she admitted. "But- shit! I'm always fighting with everyone! I-"  
  
  
"We never fight, Misty."  
  
  
"I have a hot temper, so sue me!" she continued, ignoring him. "I'm just too tomboyish, too hot tempered, for boys, and-"  
  
  
"I love your personality, Misty," Brock repeated.  
  
  
She ignored him once more.  
  
  
"And, and, I'll never be as pretty as my sisters!" she wailed.  
  
  
"I think you're beautiful, Misty."  
  
  
This time, Misty stopped. She looked at Brock, her lip trembling. "R-really?" she asked. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
  
"Yes, Misty," Brock replied. "I love your fiery temper and your energy. I love how romantic you are. And the way you look when you're happy...well, I don't think I've ever seen someone look as nice as you when you smile at me."  
  
  
"Brock..."  
  
  
"I really like you, Misty. Ash may not, but I really, really do."  
  
  
"_Like_ me?" gasped Misty, beaming. "You mean, like-like?"  
  
  
"Yes," said Brock confidently, squeezing her harder.  
  
  
Confused and in slight disbelief, Misty asked, "Well, um, why do you throw yourself at every girl_ but _me, then?"  
  
  
Brock blushed a little. "Can't deny that I love a beautiful woman, Misty," he said sheepishly. "Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny? They're hot, sure. I love drooling over them. But I'd rather be with one exciting girl like you than every Joy and Jenny in existence."  
  
  
Misty beamed for a second, and then stopped. "Wait a minute. You're not just saying this to make me feel better, are you?"  
  
  
"Definitely not. How can I miss how great you are? I've been traveling with you for years," Brock said, smiling.  
  
  
"Wow...Brock, why didn't you ever tell me?" Misty asked softly, inching ever-so-closer to him.  
  
  
"You always preferred Ash," Brock stated simply.  
  
  
Misty stood up, pounding her fist on the rock they had been sitting on. "Ugh! Brock, I'm so foolish! I'm an idiot!"  
  
  
"Why do you think you're an idiot?"  
  
  
"I've spent the last three years of my life chasing after Ash! I just pined away at that pretty face, and he didn't even care! I didn't even think about his personality! I was so blinded by that damn bike he destroyed, and his pokemon, and his oddball charm...argh, Brock! You're exactly the type of guy I've always wanted to date, and I didn't even see it 'till right now! I'm so DUMB!"  
  
  
"Quiet, Misty," said Brock. He stood up and grabbed her and to quiet her, kissed her on the lips. When the kiss ended, she was speechless. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he admitted.  
  
  
"Wow, my first kiss," Misty said excitedly, forgetting the past tirade. "It was great."  
  
  
"Definitely not my first kiss," Brock said with a laugh. "But my best, by a mile," he added with a laugh.  
  
  
"Hey Brock, t-thanks for everything. You know, the reassurance, just listening, the kiss..."  
  
  
"You're welcome," Brock replied, "But really, it was nothing. I enjoyed it, really."  
  
  
"Really?" Misty asked, surprised. Ash and she had always disliked listening to each other moan and bitch.  
  
  
"I guess I'm just a peacemaker at heart," Brock said, laughing a bit. "And, Misty? Who cares if you were an idiot? You got it right in the end, and that's what counts. We're all idiots at some point. I know I was."  
  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Misty concurred. "Kiss me again?" she said sweetly.  
  
  
Brock stood up. "I'd love to, but now that this has happened, I'm a bit behind on dinner. I really need to get going. We can talk more about what happened today later."  
  
  
"I'll help you with dinner," Misty said quickly. "Should I collect firewood with you?" He nodded, and she grabbed his hand, calmer than she'd been in quite a long time. Together, they walked back to camp, two hands intertwined, and two picking up wood.  
  
  
_Just a slight change in plans,_ Misty told herself as they walked in silence and searched for the perfect firewood. _You always knew you'd find love with one of the men you traveled with. It just isn't the person you expected it would be. _ This felt so right...yes, she could definitely change her preconceived notions for Brock.  
  
  
"You know, Brock," Misty said with a smirk, breaking the silence. "I still think Ash is a twerp. And a moron. He rejected me, after all." She paused, pondering her cause further. "But...that dorky little twerp does make one great friend."  
  
  
Brock didn't bother to reply. Instead he threw back his head and laughed in a very un-Brock-like manner, since he couldn't help but agree with her.  
  
  
End  
  
  
***  
  
Notes: My first Pokemon piece in a year and a half...just a spur-of-the-moment inspiration I had. I did my best to keep Brock and Misty in character, and I think I did a good job. My only concern is that the piece as a whole moved a bit too fast...well, tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
